


Basement Ramblings - Dec 6, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [23]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Mark and Ethan Attempt an Escape Room, Dec 6, I curse a lil bit, I'm gonna stop tagging now because the tags are just gonna become my rambles ;-;, Inky rambling about queer representation bc they're sleep deprived, Memento mori, Unus Annus, We love the quiltbag+ community, fuck the cw- and get me some fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: originally gonna be me piecing together the lore but I didn't have enough time or notes so here is another messy ramble lol- InkyDonate to the Basement or something- they're epic
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Basement Ramblings - Dec 6, 2020

We stan the epic lesbian representation that the Basement has. They just put it in so casually and I love that. Honestly there should be more representation like that, no big deal that someone is queer. It’s just this part of who they are as a person- same as them liking (for example) strawberry ice cream.

Epic representation is becoming possibly a bit more common these days- though we still need more of it. We have Double Trouble (who I dOn’t simp for) and Finn from She-ra. We stan. There were Nb and queer peeps in Steven universe right? I heard htat somewhere, but i’m not completely sure. Other examples---- sh*t. Either I’m not watching the right shows, or there just isn’t that much good representation.

I want to talk about why peeps like Double Trouble are so important in the media tho. It was just there that they used they/them pronouns, I didn’t even realize it until someone pointed it out for some reason??? I can be so fricking blind- I swear.

Honestly just the entirety of she-ra is hella epic- whether its bo having 2 dads or spinerella and netossa’s relationship or Double Trouble being the monarch that they are or (spoilers) _Catradora actually becoming canon!!!!! _and them having Finn who’s nonbinary. Just omgs omgs omgs I love she-ra. Watch the show if you haven’t already. They just threw everything in so casually- and that’s the way it should be! People are people no matter who they are or who they love.__

__My brain is sh*t rn and i’m really rambling sorry it’s late I was busy today._ _

__I’m just really glad that there is more lgbtq+ (or Quiltbag+ lmao I love that acronym) representation popping up these days. Because the world needs to become a more accepting place- and this is a step toward that. Kids shouldn’t have to fear for their rights or their life or anything at all because of who they are. We need to raise people to be more accepting- because that’s the way we can all thrive and prosper._ _

__We also need to do something about Climate Change- but that’s off topic so…_ _

__TLDR (Sorry for rambling): We stan the Basement and She-ra and Steven universe too._ _

__You know who we don’t stan tho: The CW and supernatural_ _

__Like seriously man wtf- I have to read so much fix-it fanfic now it’s unreal, and this is on top of the 20-something unfinished fics that are waiting to distract me the next time i try to clear some of my tabs._ _

__You could have at least had them (Destiel) kiss ;-; or dean confess back instead of being a statue_ _

__Istg I can’t_ _

__You killed off Charlie- and now you’ve killed off Cas and now it's over  
And I seriously need some good fix-it fics_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 474


End file.
